Sheedon?
by MetroLuz
Summary: Stascram's a sheedon, who's Lasko? Read please, NO FLAMES!


I ddon't own transformer Armada just the race of Sheedons and Lasko..and all of the other OC I have.  
  
....What happened to Starscream? Was he fully deleted? No...no likely.  
  
CHAPTER 1: ENTER SHEEDON  
  
Starscream-*stirs and begins to open his eyes* Uhn...where...where am I?  
  
A young teal girl fox, with several gems on her forehead,and long blue hair, leans over Starscream.  
  
Fox- Hello!  
  
Starscream-Yahh! *falls off the bed.* Ahhh! I can't see!  
  
The fox laughs and moves what was obstructing Starscream's vision...ti was HIS tail.  
  
Fox-You're funny. *laughs*  
  
Starscream sits and and looks at his hands...er...paw-hands.  
  
Starscream-*reaches up to find fox ears* What...what happened to me?  
  
Fox-*sees a purple triangle on Starscream's throat.* I see that you use to be a Decipticon.  
  
Starscream- How did you know?  
  
The fox pointed to the triangle.  
  
Starscream- Oh...who are you?  
  
Fox- Wow you ask a lot of questions, don't you? *Starscream blushes* I'm Lasko, and you're?  
  
Starscream-Starscream...now where am I?  
  
Lasko-Sheedon. And I can't ask how you got here or what happened to you. Come on. I bet you want to see your new form.  
  
Starscream get up and follows Lasko. They stop at a full length mirror. Starscream's a fire red fox, with the purple triangle on his throat, and short yellow hair. He has one gem on each side of his eyes.  
  
Starscream-So, what am I suppose to do now?  
  
Lasko-You're my trainee.  
  
Starscream-*raises an eyebrow* Of what?  
  
Lasko-War and weaponry intelligence.  
  
Starscream-A Girl!?  
  
Lasko-*crosses her arms* Why does that sound unbelievable?  
  
Starscream-Sorry...  
  
Lasko-*blows a bang out of her face* Come on, time to train.  
  
CHAPTER 2: TIME TO TRAIN  
  
Lasko walked into a launching room. She grabs two large blasters, and tosses one to Starscream.  
  
Starscream-*looks over the blasters* Wha?  
  
Lasko- Nuclear Ion Energy Blaster. Standard weapon...Practice time.  
  
She teaches Starscream the proper stance and how to operate the blaster.  
  
Lasko-Raise *raises the blaster* and shoot. *shoots* Careful there's a little kick-back.  
  
Starscream- I can handle it. Raise and shoot! *he shoot, he pushed back several feet, he looks at the blaster,then to where he was* You call that a "LITTLE" kick-back?!  
  
Lasko-You didn't anchor yourself!  
  
Starscream-*walks up to her* Anchor myself? How?  
  
Lasko-Your tail. Now again.  
  
Starscream- *repositions his stance* Kay. Raise and shoot. *shoots and he takes only a step back, and his ears twitch*  
  
Lasko-Good. Now...*pushes a button* Zero G. Don't worry, we have the ability to breath in space. *flies up* Raise and shoot! *shoots* Now you...and remember, anchor.  
  
Starscream-*nods and flies up* Raise and shoot. *shoots and is sent flipping backwards.* Yah!!! *stops himself...upside-down* Lemme guess...again?  
  
Lasko-Oh yeah.  
  
Starscream-*sighs and flips up* ANCHOR, raise and shoot. *shoots and this time he stays put.* Yes! I did it! *ears twitch*  
  
Lasko- Good, now...*flies down onto to dodging. *she flies down and presses the button to off button.*  
  
Starscream-*still up in the air.* We...We can fly?  
  
Lasko-*sigh* Yes, now come on!  
  
Starscream-*flies down* Coming, three lessons i one day? Isn't that..well...  
  
Lasko-Well what?!  
  
Starscream-Um...eccentric?  
  
Lasko-Eccentric? Of course not! There's a war going on and I want to be part of it!  
  
Starscream-A war??  
  
Lasko-Yes. In here, this where our dodging training will begin, we'll also begin defense.  
  
They both enter, Lasko turns on the power.  
  
Computer- Level 7 danger, activated.  
  
Starscream-Starting at level 7?! Are you crazy?!  
  
A blast nearly misses him  
  
Lasko-Shut up and dodge!!  
  
Starscream-Fine! *another blast almost hits him* Whoa!!  
  
Starscream begins dodging, flipping, and running, he begins to notice that everything seems to be going in slow motion.  
  
Starscream-/Amazing, I'm moving so fast that the blasts seem to be moving in slow motion./ *ears twitch*  
  
Computer-Defense mode activated.  
  
Several spider-like robot comes out from a passage, and beings firing.  
  
Starscream dodges the blasts, but then he sees one about to blast Lasko in the back.  
  
Starscream- Lasko! Behind...  
  
Before Starscream could finish warning her, she point the blaster behind her and shoot the robot.  
  
Starscream-*in amazement* How...how did you do that?  
  
Lasko-Your ears their kinda like a radar. Now use that knowledge to you advantage.  
  
Starscream nod and points the gun behind him, his ears twitch, he blasts the robot behind him.  
  
Starscream-*ears twitching* I did it!  
  
Computer Level 7 danger deactivate.  
  
The rest of the robots fall to the ground.  
  
Lasko-What? *looks down to see a tall slender, gray fox w/ jet black hair* General Acho!? *she flies down, she notices that starscream isn't down* Starscream, come down! You need to show respect to your General.  
  
Starscream mumbles something and flies down.  
  
Acho-Lieutenant Lasko, Solider Starscream...  
  
Lasko-Permission to speak General?  
  
Acho-Permission granted Lieutenant.  
  
Lasko-Starscream is just a trainee General sir.  
  
Acho-Was, I viewed your training with him, he is your fastest student, right Lieutenant?  
  
Lasko-Yes sir.  
  
Acho-And he was a sufficient solider in his previous life, correct?  
  
Lasko-True.  
  
Acho-Thus is why I'm sending you two to help out in a battle taking place near Cybertron.  
  
Starscream-Cybertron?! *ears twitch*  
  
Acho- Yes solider, You two will depart at 0:1600 hour.Suit up you two. *he turns on the balls of his feet and exits*  
  
Starscream- Suit up?  
  
Lasko motions Starscream to follow him. They enter yet another room. Lasko hands Starscream a silver body suit with blue shoulders and arms. Lasko takes a white suit with purple shoulders and arms, she walks behind a screen marked with sƒ a and she points Starscream to a screen marked with a §Æ. After they were done they came out, Lasko handed head radio and his blasters. Starscream puts the head phone into one of his ears.  
  
Starscream-Now can we go?! *ears twitch*  
  
Lasko-Yes, impatient aren't we?  
  
Starscream- Well a little but...  
  
Lasko-*laughs* I understand. Come on. *flies down the hall*  
  
Starscream flies after her. They land at the docking bay, and head to a medium sized ship. Lasko enters the ship Starscream follows, they sit in the two seats. Lasko presses the red button and the ship begins to start up.  
  
Lasko-Starscream you navigate.  
  
Starscream- *looks at the lettering and the panel* /How can I read this stuff, I've never seen this type of lettering before./  
  
Lasko-Don't panic you can read it.  
  
Starscream looks at Lasko then back at the panel. He was shocked he COULD read it!  
  
Starscream-W..we're in section Aya, we need to head to section Quie. 247 Niches kishet by kishetertas {north bye northeast}.  
  
Lasko-Right! Lets go.   
  
A helmet comes down on and is placed over Lasko's head and then a glove raises out of the arm of the chair, she places her arm there and wires begin to intertwined with her arm.  
  
Lasko-*helmet flashing blue and red* Izony speed.  
  
Starscream is thrown from his seat, he his the back wall. He shakes it off and flies back to his seat.  
  
Starscream-Could you wait till I'm strapped in?!  
  
Lasko-*laughs* Sorry partner.  
  
Starscream- Partner? *ears twitch*  
  
Lasko-Yeah. Acho was right you ARE my best and fastest student, now you're assigned as my partner.  
  
Starscream-*smiles* Thanks...partner. *ears twitch.* 


End file.
